More than Me
by Delu
Summary: When will you catch me? When I fall? Will you ever? Will I ever? It was all for you I fell for you, I killed for you, I would die for you. All for you. All of myself for you. Slash, Oneshot, TRHP, Character Deaths Suicide. Review


**A/N:** (5/17/12) Updating my warnings. It has occured to me, thanks to several helpful reviews (both those anonymous and not), that I had forgotten some very imprtant caveats, and I apologize for that. I hope this makes up for it, and I hope that the story can be enjoyed.

**Warnings:** Character Deaths, suicide, past rape, slash. Nothing graphic but . . .

**Word Count**: 1035

* * *

_**More than Me**_

_Tom,_

_When will you catch me? When I fall? Will you ever? Will I ever?_

_No, I've fallen already, so that last one doesn't count. I've fallen far, hard, and fast without a single warning. But how? How did I fall? Why did I fall? It was all for you; I fell for you, I killed for you, I would __die__ for you. All for you. All of myself for you. I gave you my body, my heart, my soul when I joined you. I let you lead me, torture me, have me. But it just wasn't enough for you._

_Nothing ever was._

_I tried, dear Merlin, I tried. I tried so hard to be what you wanted of me; I tried so hard to even get where I am today. It still wasn't enough. Isn't enough. Nothing ever is. I left everything behind for you. Friends, the only people I ever thought as family; my education, the only place I ever called home. All for you. It still isn't enough; nothing ever is._

_Tom, oh Tom, what more do you want? What more can I give? Will you take it from me, even if I don't give it? Of course you would, even though there is nothing left of me to give. I have nothing, I am nothing. Not without you. Without you I am just me, just Harry. I don't ever want to be that again. I want to belong somewhere, to someone. I don't know why, I don't know when I realized it, but I did. That someone is you; I want to be yours. I want you to have me - in ever single way possible._

_You've taken me. You've captured me. You've tortured, raped, and left me in silence until I broke. I didn't need to break; I was yours already, can't you see? I have nothing left to give you, no matter how much I wish to. I wish that I could give you something more than me, something better than me. But I can't. I have nothing, I am nothing._

_I only hoped that you would see what I give you, instead of you just taking it and throwing it away._

_You're like a little child, getting what you want, when you want it. You have me at all hours of the day and night, you abuse me like a small child would with a small doll. Yes, I admit it, I am fragile. That is why I need you so. That is why I long for you so. That is why I ask you these questions:_

_When will you catch me? When I fall? Will you ever? Will I ever?_

_But I have fallen, and I have crashed brutally into the ground. You did not catch me, and I don't believe that I ever actually expected you to._

_Tom, I will miss you. I love you, I wish that only you could see that. I gave all of me to you, and yet . . . you still wanted more than me, didn't you? You always want something more. When you conquer the Wizarding World, you will want the muggle one. When that happens, I dare say that you will want the universe not long after. I just wish you could see everything around you, my love. I just wish that you could've seen me before this happened._

_But it is too late, and now I will go. I have taken up too much of your time, I assume, if you've even bothered to read this. My love, my Tom, I will miss you. I can only pray that you will miss me too._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

The sable haired man lay down the letter with such emotion in it. He stared at it a long while, trying not to notice the stench of death around him. Blood, everywhere. He took his crimson eyes from the parchment before him, he didn't think that he could look at it for much longer. He looked to his left, painfully.

On a downy bed lay the form of Harry Potter; the man that he had come to - to what? Love? He didn't know, he didn't think so. But then why did seeing the fallen form of that man scare him? Clench at him until it made it impossible to breathe? He hated not knowing. He hated what Harry had done more.

Why? Why had he left him? What more could Tom give to Harry? What more did he need?

_Love, from you. Only you._

He tried to sneer at his inner voice, one that sounded like Harry. His Harry. He did love him, didn't he? He made love to him, didn't he?

_You raped him, he felt pain when you felt pleasure. He only did it for you. All for you._

For Tom? All for Tom. Harry was right, he was like a spoiled little child, getting his way. He got his way with the world, he got his way with Harry. How could he have been so blind? How could he have missed it?

_You never looked._

But he -

_No, you didn't. You only saw that you had gotten what you wanted, you only saw his form. You didn't see his heart, you never looked._

But he tried! Gods, he tried to see, tried to love.

_No, you didn't._

_'Yes, I did! I loved him, I tried to give him what he wanted. I wanted to love him, I wanted him to love me.'_

_And he did, this is only where you drove him._

Tom looked again at the blood soaked bed, the cut wrists of Harry Potter, the blood stained floor. No, he couldn't have done that only because of Tom, because of him.

_He did everything for you._

The Dark Lord's shoulder slumped in realization as he looked at his dead love. Because of him, all because of him . . . With a pace only a love lost man could capture, he walked to his Potions cabnit. He took out a clear vial and downed the contents.

_'Damn the world, I will be with him. Even in death.'_

He lay next to his lover and wrapped his arms around the cold frame. He drifted off into a never ending sleep.

* * *

For every review not left another Harry goes and hooks up with Ginny. You know it's just plain wrong. Review.


End file.
